Sneaky Superheroes
by L.X.ie
Summary: LeafGreen with some Pokeshipping and the smallest bit of Contest. Ash and Gary are up to something and it can't be good. Not when they recruited Drew and bought disguises, ropes, and got permission to be on the roof of the library. They have an idiotic plan and Misty and Leaf can't call for a superhero's help on this one.


"Hey, Ash," Gary whispered into his walkie-talkie. "Do you got the costumes?"

"Yeah, do you have everything?" His static like voice came out.

Gary leaned his back against the cement wall hiding him and lifted his Target bag, even when he knew that Ash couldn't see it. "Yeah, I got them. Meet me at the library roof at 1500 hours."

"What?"

The boy next to the building sighed. "Three O'clock Ketchum. Meet me at the library's roof at three."

"Okay, gotcha. This is going to be so much fun!" His excited voice sounded out a little too loudly.

"Ash! Hush!" He whispered heatedly. "Just show up on time." Gary picked up his supplies and sprinted to the rooftop of the building behind him, making sure to stay away from two specific girls inside.

l

T

/O\

Ash was hurrying to adjust the harness under Gary's costume. It was almost three, the time that the girls were scheduled to come out of the library and he still needs to make it down on ground level to greet them.

He recruited his friend's friend Drew to lower Gary at the precise moment. Now if only he can make his way down without drawing attention to himself.

Idea! After he left the final adjustments to Drew, who was texting May and not doing a lot, he grabbed the rope, tied it to a vent, and shimmied his way down the roof's overhang to the sidewalk in front of the library's doors.

Dusting off his button-down shirt and jacket he watched the rope slink up to the roof. Drew's scowl above told him that he didn't appreciate his creativity. A clipboard, pen, and glasses vaulted over the edge and Ash caught them before they shattered.

He readied himself with the fake black-rimmed glasses and waited for the girls to come out at any minute.

The doors opened and he saw a familiar redhead and brunette. They were walking and talking, not seeing him until Misty took notice. She smiled and directed Leaf over to him to talk.

"Ash, what's with the getup?" Misty inquired.

He adjusted his faux glasses, importantly. "I'm taking a survey. Would you care to partake?"

The two girls raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Big words for such a small brain. But sure."

"And you, Leaf?"

She shrugged, "why not."

"Awesome." He looked down at his 'survey'. "Okay, first question. Who is your favorite superhero?"

They gave him odd but amused looks. "My favorite superhero is Catwoman."

"Misty, Catwoman is a thief, she can't be a superhero." Leaf argued.

"Well she's still awesome." Misty retorted.

"Uh, your favorite _male_ superhero." Ash interjected.

Misty answered first. "Easy. Superman."

"Spiderman!" Leaf exclaimed. "Spiderman is amazing. That's why he's called the Amazing Spiderman." She continued in a 'duh' tone.

"What's your favorite movie with your favorite superheroes?"

The girls looked at each other. "Spiderman: The movie. Not the new one, the one with Kirsten Dunst."

"Mmm, the new Superman movie, _Man of Steel_." Misty's voice lowered to sound manlier and Leaf giggled.

"Favorite scene."

"Kissing scene." The chorused.

Ash smiled, all according to plan. "So… if you had a chance to kiss your favorite superhero, would you?"

Misty grinned. "I'm not sure I would kiss him, besides I'm not into him romantically. He's with Lois Lane and I won't break up a perfect couple."

Ash frowned; he was planning on her saying yes.

Leaf scoffed. "I don't care if Spidey's with Mary Jane, I would still kiss him. Upside-down. It's like… c'mon!"

Gary, listening from above, grinned like a cat that ate the canary. He readied himself while Drew took up his position and slowly lowered himself upside-down as Ash said.

"What if you had a chance to kiss Spiderman right now?"

Leaf's nose scrunched up. "Wha- Oh!" 'Spiderman' just dropped right in front of her face. She laughed at the joke. "I am not kissing a stranger."

"But he's not a stranger. He's your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman!"

She laughed again and smoothed a hand over her hair. "Okay, fine. I'll kiss Spidey." She walked over, grinning, and grasping his face, lowered his mask partway. And laid one on him.

You could see the two grinning into the kiss. Gary rested his hands on the back of her head, keeping her face close. It was going on for a while with claps and whistles coming from the small crowd they attracted. Drew could feel his arms tire and lose his grip but he persevered until the end of the kiss.

Leaf extracted her lips from his and laughed again. "There you go Spiderman. Was it as good for you as it was for me?" She didn't expect an answer.

"Oh, that and more Leafy." His mouth in a permanent grin.

She gasped, "Gary! You big jerk!" She pushed him and stormed off. That one push was what finally made Drew lose his grip on the rope and he dropped the fake Spiderman. Luckily it wasn't that far down, and Gary twisted so he didn't land on his head, but he's going to have a sore back for a few days.

"Ow! Oh, come on, Leaf!" He tried to take the rope off of the harness but he couldn't figure it out, and Leaf was getting away. He just picked up all the rope in his arms and chased after her.

Drew looked down over the library roof with a sheepish expression. "Sorry!" he called. Down below he hear familiar laughter.

"Wow, Drew. Great job up there!" May's blue eyes twinkled up at him. She turned to Ash. "I'm so glad you can't keep anything a secret." She held up a video camera. "I got everything on tape!" she squealed. She looked up at Drew. "What are you supposed to be? The Green Lantern?"

Drew frowned at her. "Don't be stupid, dingbat." He tied the rope and descended like Ash did. "Let's just go upload this on YouTube before Gary or Leaf comes back." he said to her and then they left to go find a computer.

Relatively alone the two remaining people turned to each other. Ash dropped his clipboard and glasses on the ground, opening the front of his button-down shirt and holding it open. He turned to Misty.

"Are you reconsidering kissing Superman?"

Misty laughed at the insignia on his chest. She stepped forward, cupped his face, and kissed her Superman.

**A/N: Yeah, this is completely random. I watched this video on YouTube where they pranked people by doing a survey if they would kiss Spiderman and if they would actually do it. It was called Spiderman Kissing Prank by Stuart Edge. XD it was actually pretty funny. I remembered a picture of a wedding when all of the groomsmen wore superhero costumes under their tuxes :3 it was cute X3**


End file.
